Hadiah Terindah
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Fict yang dibuat khusus untuk ultah Hinata, walaupun terlambat 3 hari dan untuk ikut OFF...


**Hari ini hari ulang tahun Hinata, namun Naruto hampir saja lupa. Dengan keterbatasan waktu yang ada, ia pun berusaha memberikan hadiah yang terbaik untuk orang yang mempunyai arti tersendiri dalam kehidupannya tersebut. Apakah ia berhasil menemukannya tepat waktu?**

**Disclaimer of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mencoba membuat cerita dengan sudut pandang orang pertama. Maaf kalau jelek, baru pertama kali.**

**Jadwal update fict ini terlambat dua hari! Gomen ne Hinata-chan, gomen ne minna-san. . .**

**-let's the story begin-**

Suara kicau burung tanda pagi telah dimulai, namun aku masih tidak berangkat dari singgasanaku. Singgasana disini Maksudnya adalah tempat tidurku. Aku bukannya tidak mau beranjak dari sana. Aku cuma malas, padahal aku sudah dari tadi bangun dari tidur. Pinginnya sih tidur lagi. Tapi, Mataku rupanya terlalu sulit untuk diajak kompromi. Mata yang terbuka beberapa menit, yah, mungkin beberapa jam yang lalu enggan lagi untuk terpejam. Ada apa dengan diriku? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting yang kulupakan hari ini?

Aku bergelung, masih di tempat tidurku. Tak nyaman rasanya rebahan dengan wajah menghadap gorden. Cahaya matahari yang usil menyelinap masuk membuatku silau. Tanpa sengaja mata yang sangat susah diajak kompromi ini menatap kalender yang ada di dinding di samping tempat tidur untuk satu orang tersebut. Hari ini hari minggu, aku membatin setelah melihat kalender itu sebentar. Tanggal 27 desember, dengan tanda lingkaran besar merah pada angka 27. Aku pun berbalik, mencoba mencari posisi terbaik untuk kembali tidur lagi.

Apa yang begitu spesial hingga aku menandai kalender itu. Tunggu sebentar, 27 desember? Otakku memproses cepat apa itu arti 27 desember. Tentu saja, mengapa aku sampai lupa. Aku menepuk pelan kepalaku sendiri. Ini hari ulang tahun Hinata!

Aku tendang selimut yang membatasi ruang gerak kakiku. Nasibnya sekarang agak menyedihkan, jatuh di lantai dengan keadaan mengenaskan tanpa nyawa. Hei, selimut memang benda tak bernyawa. Bodohnya aku yang malah berpikir melantur disaat seperti ini.

Bergegas aku bangkit dari tempat malas-malasan itu, menyambar handuk yang tergantung di depan pintu kamar mandi dan kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Ke dalam kamar mandi tentunya, bukan masuk ke dalam handuk yang baru saja kuambil. Lagi-lagi aku ngelantur. Ya sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan.

Aku menggosok gigi dengan hitungan detik. Hitunglah 3 menit menjadi detik, aku malas menghitungnya. Selesai, Aku membuka seluruh pakaianku yang tentunya harus aku cuci nanti. Baunya minta ampun! Seperti bau loker david jones!

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara air yang jatuh dari shower.

**-Rei Azzura kun-**

Dengan pakaian sehari-hariku ~jaket oranye hitam dan celana hitam, aku menelusuri toko-toko yang ada di sepanjang jalan Konoha. Barang-barang yang dipajang di etalase toko tak ada yang menarik. Mungkin karena mereka tak punya tangan sehingga tak bisa menarikku untuk membeli mereka. Yang jelas, tak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Aku juga bingung mau memberikan apa. Yang jelas yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Tapi apa?

Jangan salahkan aku yang bingung seperti ini. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku membeli hadiah untuk seseorang.

Aku terus menyeret kakiku melewati deretan toko yang semakin lama membuatku semakin bingung dengan pilihanku. Aku sudah melewati toko pakaian tadi. Terlintas pikiranku untuk membelikannya pakaian. Tapi satu kendala yang fatal, aku tak tahu ukuran baju Hinata!

Satu pilihan gugur. Kemudian toko cincin, sepatu, bahkan pakaian dalam. Namun semuanya masih mempunyai kendala yang sama. Aku tak tau ukuran yang cocok untuknya.

Matahari mulai meninggikan kedudukannya, yang pastinya akan mengakibatkan kenaikan temperatur tubuh. Aku juga mulai merasakannya, buktinya pori-pori ditubuhku mulai mengeluarkan cairan asin. Bahkan bagian belakang bajuku sudah terasa agak basah. Bagian terpentingnya, aku belum juga menemukan hadiah yang sesuai!

Kami-sama, help me!

Mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku memikirkannya dengan kepala dingin. Yang artinya aku harus berteduh agar kepalaku yang panas ini menjadi dingin. Taman adalah pilihan yang terbaik, disana hawanya sejuk. Mungkin aku akan mendapat inspirasi disana.

**-Rei Azzura kun-**

aku menghempaskan tubuhku yang letih di kursi taman yang teduh. Kalau disuruh pilih mengerjakan misi kelas A atau mencari hadiah, aku pasti memilih misi kelas A. Apalagi kalau hadiah untuk cewek spesial seperti Hinata, aduh, sulitnya minta ampun. Kalau Kiba sih yang ulang tahun mudah, kasih aja makanan anjing. Beres.

Mataku menatap ke seluruh sudut-sudut taman. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah tugu kecil, namun memiliki arti yang sangat besar untuk seluruh penduduk Konoha. Tugu itu adalah Tanda bahwa pernah terjadi penyerangan besar terhadap desa lindungan daun ini. Serangan yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin Akatsuki sendiri, Pain.

Aku masih bisa mengingatnya, saat kejadian itu terjadi aku sedang dalam masa latihan di gunung katak. Mungkin aku tidak akan tahu situasi di Konoha saat itu kalau saja mom tidak pergi ke Konoha untuk mencari bahan makanan.

Aku terlambat mengetahui keadaan. Ketika aku datang, semuanya telah rata dengan tanah dan puing-puing bangunan. Hanya beberapa orang yang selamat.

Aku langsung berhadapan dengan perusuh yang merupakan ketua Akatsuki itu, Pain. Tapi Kak Tsunade (sekarang aku memanggilnya Kak) langsung menghalangiku. Tekad api kulihat dimatanya, ia akan mempertahankan Konoha dengan seluruh tenaganya. Ia memang Hokage yang bertanggung jawab, aku salut padanya.

Namun ia sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga setelah menggunakan kuchiyose-nya untuk mengobati semua orang. Ia hampir celaka, beruntung aku sempat menyelamatkannya.

Waktu itu aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan 5 sosok Pain yang lain. Tinggal 1 sosok yang kelihatannya pemimpin dari semua sosok itu. Namun aku malah terdesak. Saat itulah ia muncul dan aku mulai merasakan kehadirannya sangat penting dalam kehidupanku. Ialah Hinata.

Ia menolongku dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, walaupun ia tahu musuhnya terlalu kuat baginya. Ia tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga, hanya untuk menyelamatkanku. Kilat mata itu sama saat seperti waktu ujian chunnin dulu. Aku sadar, ia peduli padaku!

Kata demi kata keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Semua larangan yang kukatakan tak dihiraukannya. Ia terus saja berkata bahwa ia sangat perduli padaku, selalu memperhatikanku.

"Aku takkan menyesal mati kalau itu untuk melindungimu."

Ia tersenyum kecil, senyum yang sangat manis menurutku.

"Karena..."

ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Pain.

"Aku..." ia menghela nafas panjang, mungkin mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan suatu hal tentang dirinya.

"Mencintaimu." ia pun melompat, menyerang musuh dengan mengumpulkan cakra di kedua telapak tangannya.

Namun ia bukan tandingan ninja dengan Rinnegan sebagai kekkai genkai, walaupun ia memiliki byakugan . Ia kalah telak dengan 1 kali serangan.

Darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya seakan memerahkan pandanganku. Tubuhnya yang terhempas tak berdaya malah membuat tubuh ini juga ikut merasakan sakit. Kemarahan menjalar bagai api yang membakar daun kering. Setelah itu kesadaranku turut menghilang. Dari selentingan cerita yang kudengar, aku bertransformasi menjadi serigala siluman berekor enam.

Ah, aku menemukan hadiah paling cocok untuk Hinata yang telah berani menyelamatkanku. Juga berani mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Selama ini kukira tak ada yang mencintaiku. Ternyata ada! Dan itu membuatku semakin bergairah menjalankan rencanaku ini.

Tapi pertama-tama aku butuh bunga. Setiap perempuan suka bunga kan?

Kurang spesial? Jangan khawatir, rencanaku bukan hanya itu. Itu baru permulaan. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku, meregangkan tubuh sejenak lalu melangkah pergi. Toko bunga Yamanaka, aku datang!

**-Rei Azzura kun-**

Bunyi lonceng terdengar nyaring ketika aku membuka pintu toko bunga tersebut. Bau harum bunga dengan berbagai macam jenis berbaur menjadi satu menyambut indera penciuman saat kakiku melangkah masuk. Warna-warni disana-sini, perpaduan yang melahirkan simfoni.

"Selamat datang," sapa Ino yang membelakangiku. "Ada yang... Oh, ternyata kau Naruto. Ada apa?" tanyanya saat mengetahui tamunya saat itu adalah aku.

"Beli kambing," jawabku dengan setengah serius. Dahi Ino berkerut. "Ya beli bungalah. Memangnya kau menjual kambing?"

Ia tersenyum masam. "Dasar kau Naruto. Memangnya kau mau beli bunga apa? Untuk jidat lebar lagi?" cecarnya dengan pertanyaan. Baiklah, aku terlalu berlebihan. Cuma dua pertanyaan, namun itu baru permulaan. Lihat saja nanti. Ratu gosip memang gelarnya.

"Aku mau bunga mawar merah yang dikelilingi oleh bunga levender. Rangkai seindah mungkin yah?" pintaku. "Dan ini bukan untuk Sakura, ini untuk seseorang yang lebih spesial."

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku?" tanyanya mengancam. Aku menggeleng pelan. Wanita memang menakutkan apabila sudah tersinggung dan marah. "Dan ini bukan untuk Sakura? Lebih spesial? Siapa dia, kukira hanya Sakura yang spesial untukmu." tuh kan, pertanyaannya mulai beranak pinak.

"Kau memang cerewet Ino," gerutuku pelan.

"Apa?" bentaknya. Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, mungkin kamu cuma salah dengar," kataku sambil tersenyum setengah hati.

"Jadi?" tanyanya singkat.

"Jadi apa?" aku balik bertanya. Bingung tentunya.

"Bunga ini untuk siapa baka?" nada bertanyanya berbahaya, kelihatannya ia penasaran sekali pada orang yang akan aku berikan bunga itu. Dasar merepotkan.

"Kalau aku tidak memberitahukannya?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati.

Ino tersenyum padaku, yang bagiku seolah-olah mengejekku. "Aku tidak akan membuatkan rangkaian bunga untukmu, bagaimana? Kau masih tidak mau mengatakannya?" senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai menyebalkan.

Sepertinya aku kalah. "Baiklah," aku mendengus kecil, "Orang itu Hinata."

Aneh, kulihat ia tidak terkejut sama sekali saat kukatakan orang yang akan kuberikan itu adalah Hinata. Setidaknya ia sedikit kaget. Ia malah semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Hadiah yang kau berikan cuma bunga ini?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

Aku tentu saja tersinggung, ingin rasanya kukatakan seluruh rencanaku padanya. Tapi artinya itu bukan kejutan lagi kan? Aku mencoba mengontrol emosiku yang hampir keluar.

"Huh, kau meremehkanku Ino? Lihat saja nanti. Yang penting selesaikan dulu pesananku. Aku sudah memberitahukannya padamu kan? Cepatlah."

"Baiklah, aku juga harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya, karena aku juga harus siap-siap. Pestanya jam dua siang ini kan?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya aku baru ingat saat Ino mengatakannya tadi. sekali lagi aku lupa. Padahal undangannya sudah sampai padaku tiga hari yang lalu.

Ino pun memulai membuatkan rangkaian bunga seperti yang kupinta. Kulihat ia cekatan sekali mengerjakannya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, pesananku telah jadi.

Aku membayar sesuai dengan harga yang dikatakan Ino. Aku mengambilnya dengan hati-hati. Bunyi lonceng terdengar lagi akibat daun pintu yang kubuka. Sebelum kututup rapat pintunya, aku menoleh pada Ino.

"Jangan kaget dengan hadiahku nanti Ino," aku tersenyum kecil padanya. "Dan terima kasih atas bunganya."

Ino cuma bisa terbengong-bengong setelah pintu itu tertutup. Apa spesialnya bunga seperti itu? Pikirnya bingung.

**-Rei Azzura kun-**

Setelah dari toko bunga aku pulang. Aku perlu mandi, kalau tidak mungkin aku dikira seekor kambing. Pakaianku basah oleh keringat gara-gara berputar-putar di daerah pertokoan tadi.

**-Rei Azzura kun-**

Rumah Hinata atau mansion Hyuuga tidak banyak berubah. Besar, indah, terawat, dan dipenuhi aura mistis. Tamannya dipenuhi dengan bunga lavender, sama dengan bunga yang kubawa sekarang.

Para penjaga tersenyum padaku dan langsung mempersilahkan masuk. "Nona Hinata pasti senang anda datang, Naruto-san," sapa penjaga itu. "Teman-teman Nona yang lain sudah datang. Mungkin anda yang terakhir."

apa? Aku terakhir? Tentu saja aku bergegas menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Lagi-lagi aku disambut oleh pelayan.

"Silahkan lewat sini," katanya sambil membimbingku menuju suatu ruangan. Mungkin disanalah ruangan pesta ulang tahun Hinata diadakan.

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya sambil menggeser pintu hingga terbuka. "silahkan masuk." setelah itu pelayan itu pergi.

Aku melangkah masuk. Disana sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul. Kulihat Hinata sedang bersiap didepan kue ulang tahunnya. Apa ia tidak menungguku?

"Hey Naruto, kau kemana saja sih," tanya Sakura yang bergegas menarikku mendekat. "Hinata kelihatannya tidak bisa memotong kue kalau kau tidak ada," godanya dengan suara yang sengaja dikeras-keraskan sambil melirik Hinata yang dengan suksesnya memerah.

"Sa-Sakura-san..." lirih Hinata. Sakura hanya tersenyum jahil.

Aku segera mendekati Hinata dan menyerahkan bungaku. "selamat ulang tahun Hinata."

wajahnya yang sudah merah semakin memerah, membuat tomat iri padanya. Cuma bercanda, tak mungkin semerah tomat. Yang jelas pipinya merona.

"Terima kasih Na-Naruto-kun," katanya sambil mengambil bunga yang kuserahkan. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Nah, karena sang pangeran telah tiba," ucap Ten-ten.

"Pangeran telat," potong Kiba. Semua tertawa mendengarnya, kecuali aku yang mengerutkan dahi kesal dan Hinata yang tersenyum kecil. Dasar maniak anjing yang cerewetnya minta ampun.

"Ayo Hinata, potong kuenya," sambung Ten-ten. Semuanya berhenti tertawa dan segera mengelilingi Hinata yang ada didepan kue yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggi tubuh Hinata sendiri.

"Happy birthday to you..." kami semua ikut menyanyikan lagu itu, sementara Hinata memejamkan mata. Memanjatkan doa-doa yang ingin ia capai. Lagu selesai dan Hinata pun membuka matanya. Ia mengambil pisau plastik yang telah disediakan sejak awal di samping kue tersebut. Dengan pelan, Hinata memotong kue tersebut menjadi satu bagian kecil.

Potongan pertama pastilah diberikan pada orang spesial. Semua orang tahu itu. Dan semua orang tahu Hinata akan memberikan pada siapa, yaitu aku. Aku geer? Mungkin. Benar saja, Hinata membawa piring berisi potongan pertama ulang tahunnya ke arahku.

Sambil malu-malu ia menyodorkan piring tersebut padaku. "I-Ini, untuk Na-Naruto-kun."

Iya kan? Memang untukku. Hinata ~setelah fase merona merah karena memberikan kue padaku, kembali memotong kue besar tersebut menjadi potongan-potongan kecil untuk dibagi pada semua orang yang hadir.

Saatnya membuka hadiah! Artinya rencanaku hampir tiba waktunya.

Lee sedang sibuk memamerkan hadiahnya. Oh, ayolah Lee, Hinata gak pantas banget pake yang kayak gituan. Bayangkan aja cewek seperti Hinata memakai jumpsuit hijau sama seperti miliknya. Mungkin udah banyak yang sweatdrop atau malah pingsan disini. Neji memberinya kumpulan ikat rambut. Aku curiga, mungkin itu sebenarnya adalah koleksi miliknya sendiri. Tenten sudah dapat ditebak, 1 gulungan penuh senjata.

Sepertinya semua sudah memberikan hadiah, minus aku sendiri. Hinata mengambil bunga yang tadi kuberikan dan menatapku dengan senyum bahagia dibibirnya. Aih, manis kali ia.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, Naruto-kun."

Yang lain menatapku dengan kasihan. Mungkin karena aku hanya memberikan bunga? Kalian takkan percaya kalau aku masih punya hadiah yang lain.

"Emm, sebenarnya itu bukan hadiah yang sebenarnya Hinata," kataku sambil tersenyum misterius. Yang lain kaget. Tuh kan, kalian gak percaya aku punya hadiah yang lain.

"Aku akan 'memberikan' hadiah itu khusus hanya untukmu."

aku menarik tangan Hinata, yang dengan wajah sangat merah ~mungkin menahan keinginannya untuk pingsan, terpaksa mengikutiku. Aku menariknya hingga keluar ruangan pesta, kami sekarang ada di taman belakang rumah. Disini pun dipenuhi dengan bunga lavender. Kau sangat menyukai bunga itu kan Hinata? Karena itulah aku memberikannya spesial untukmu ditambah satu tangkai mawar merah yang memiliki arti tersendiri.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu." aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan mencoba mengurangi kegugupanku dengan cara menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang jelas-jelas gak gatal.

"Te-terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Hinata dengan gaya polos miliknya. Aku terpaksa menahan keinginan spontanku untuk mencubit pipi merahnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku, berdiri untuk melindungiku, dan dengan berani..." aku menggenggam kedua belah tangan Hinata yang putih itu dengan kedua belah tanganku. "Menyatakan perasaanmu, padaku."

blush, kurasakan jemari tangannya menghangat, sedangkan wajahnya seperti biasa menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa ia sedang maju sekarang.

"I-itu... I-itu..." ia tergagap. Aku menenangkannya dengan cara mengangkat tangannya, hingga tangan kami sekarang sebatas dada.

"Kau tahu, kurasa aku tahu hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat cocok untukmu."

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mundur, namun terhalang oleh dinding. Mungkin ia kaget dengan tindakanku sekarang. Aku semakin dekat, hingga hidung kami hampir bersentuhan. Aku semakin mendekatkan bibirku ke... Coba tebak? Pasti kalian semua menebak aku mendekatkan bibirku kearah bibir Hinata. Sebenarnya aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinga Hinata.

"Aku," bisikku dengan nada lembut. "Juga..."

Lavender yang bergoyang karena ditiup angin sore dan matahari yang mulai duduk di peraduannya menjadi saksi. Saksi bahwa aku juga...

Semoga ini menjadi hadiah terindah untukmu Hinata-chan.

**-FIN-**

***digebukin readers karena bikin cerita setengah-setengah.***

**maaf ya Hinata-chan, hadiah dari Rei-kun terlambat hingga 3 hari. Ini karena Rei harus ngisi rapor dulu. Beginilah nasib jadi guru. T.T**

**moga Hinata-chan gak marah ya?**

**Readers disunnahkan untuk me-review. . . XD**


End file.
